


Goodnight, Dear

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lorcan had a cold. He would never admit that he really was ill, but Elide knew the truth. He had been sneezing and coughing all day, and she just knew he had a fever too. Even the sound of his constant sniffling was beginning to sound more sad and pathetic than cute and endearing. So, Elide got up from the couch where she and her mate had been cuddling for the better part of two hours and announced that she was going to make dinner.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712860
Kudos: 25





	Goodnight, Dear

Lorcan had a cold. He would never admit that he really was ill, but Elide knew the truth. He had been sneezing and coughing all day, and she just knew he had a fever too. Even the sound of his constant sniffling was beginning to sound more sad and pathetic than cute and endearing. So, Elide got up from the couch where she and her mate had been cuddling for the better part of two hours and announced that she was going to make dinner.

“I’m going to make you some soup now,” she said, leaving no room for argument from Lorcan. He tried to protest anyway, rising from the sofa to follow Elide into the small kitchen.

“Love, I’ve told you, I’m fine!” His declaration was interrupted by a sneeze. Elide raised her eyebrows and laid a hand on his chest, stopping Lorcan in his tracks and craning her neck to meet his eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft but firm.

“Go lay down. I’ll come get you when the food is ready,” she said. Lorcan opened his mouth to argue again but Elide cut him off with a look and a push on his chest. “Really, Lorcan? Don’t try to argue with me about this. You’re sick, and I’m going to take care of you. Now at least go sit down.” With that, Elide took her hand off of Lorcan’s chest and breezed to counter, setting out the bowls and utensils she would need. Lorcan shook his head and, with another sneeze, went back into the living room.

Elide quickly went about getting the soup ready, deciding on classic chicken and noodle to make her mate feel better. By the time it was done, his intermittent coughing had stopped and she could hear Lorcan snoring away from the other room. She sighed, a small smile on her lips, and went to wake him up. Elide shook his shoulder lightly, whispering his name. When he remained asleep, she resorted to more dramatic measures.

“Lorcan! Wake up!” She said loudly. Still, she could barely hear herself over his loud snores, the sound made even worse by his cold. However, by some miracle, Elide managed to wake Lorcan up and lead him into the kitchen for dinner.

“You really didn’t need to make me food, love. I don’t even feel that bad,” Lorcan said. Elide just shook her head and pushed his bowl towards him. Lorcan ate the whole thing in five minutes flat and was almost asleep in his chair by the time Elide finished her own meal. She laughed softly and poked him in the ribs. He jumped slightly and turned a joking glare upon her.

“Time for bed, dear,” Elide cooed. He sighed and resigned himself to his mate’s ministrations, letting her lead him into their bedroom and lay him down on their bed. Elide pulled a fuzzy blanket to rest on top of him before brushing a hand over his warm forehead and pressing a soft kiss to his hair. Lorcan’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in contentment.

“Goodnight, dear. I love you,” Elide whispered. A snore from Lorcan was the only response she got. A smile slipped onto her face and she left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> I got randomly inspired today when I should have been working on my novel, and this was the result. I'm pretty happy with it and it's also really adorable, so that's a plus. Quarantine is probably going to be the cause of a lot of writing. At least I hope. Feedback is gold, everybody! Have a nice day!


End file.
